Aprendiesdo a Amarte
by laakatoo
Summary: Zoro y Nami se pelean por Sanji,el cocinero esta confundido acerca de sus sentimientos,un embarazo, un cocinero bastante cansado por lo que come Luffy...CAOS TOTAL EN LA TRIPULACIÓN DE LOS MUGIWARA!
1. Chapter 1

"Esto es amor"

Capitulo 1: "Aprendiendo a amarte" (parte 1)

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, aunque tenía la esperanza y sobretodo las ganas de no volverlos a abrir nunca más en su vida. Le dolían los parpados, estos estaban completamente rojos debido a que el día anterior había estado sensible, demasiado sensible creía él.

Se odiaba, debía admitirlo, admitía que eso nunca se lo hubiese esperado de alguien como él. Le molestaba, se detestaba a si mismo por no poder controlar ese montón de sentimientos que de un día para otro comenzaron a habitar en su interior. Jamás había sentido algo similar a lo que en este momento estaba sintiendo, lo sabía, pero sin embargo tenía una idea de lo que era, más bien estaba bastante convencido de que lo que sentía era amor.

Para él el amor nunca había existido, para Sanji el amor no significaba más que darle placer a una a más señoritas, los cocineros del Baratie desde pequeño lo habían convencido de eso. O el amor con que se prepara una comida, Zeff constantemente lo regañaba por la "falta de amor" con que el rubio preparaba sus deliciosas comidas. Desde pequeño el _viejo estúpido _le había enseñado que una comida perfecta solo necesitaba amor, decía que los demás ingredientes solo eran un complemento, un acompañamiento. Eso era lo que Sanji creía que era el amor, hasta ahora.

Sin embargo lo que más odiaba era conocerse a si mismo, y como se conocía sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta confirmar sus sentimientos. Tomó en diccionario que le había obsequiado Robin para su cumpleaños y procedió a abrirlo, no le basto más que dar vuelta la página para encontrar aquella palabra. _**"**__**Amor:**____Pasión o afecto grande que una persona experimenta hacia otra__**", **_algo bastante resumido para una palabra tan compleja, pensó.

Tenía la intensión de seguir averiguando, pero los gritos de su capitán reclamando comida lo interrumpió. Tras un largo suspiro salió de la habitación de los chicos y se dirigió a hacer su trabajo.

El tiempo le pareció eterno, estaba bastante intranquilo, tanto que por primera vez en su vida preparar el desayuno le pareció una tarea larga y aburrida, en pocas palabras una molestia. El resultado se vio reflejado el la comida, y por primera vez los tripulantes del Sunny Day (creo que así se llama el barco… anteriormente se llamaba Going Merry), sus nakamas no quisieron probarla, además de Luffy, quien aprovecho la oportunidad para devorar toda la comida que se encontraba a su alcance. Pero ninguno de sus nakamas pensó que la culpa era de Sanji, mas bien creyeron que aquella asquerosa comida era por la descomposición de los alimentos, ya que no habían parado en una isla hace semanas. Pero el cocinero sabía lo que le pasaba a su comida, a esta le faltaba amor.

"_Que ironía -. _Pensó -. _Un cocinero enamorado incapaz de preparar una comida perfecta por falta de amor"_

No había notado el clima del día, estaba nublado, era un día raro, pero a la vez se veía triste, solo, olvidado y herido. Era tal como él se sentía, eso era lo que le expresaba el día… Herido, así es, había herido enormemente a su orgullo, y eso era algo que una persona como Sanji demoraría en reparar, puesto que él era bastante orgulloso. Se sentía mentiroso, ya que él estaba seguro de que le gustaban las mujeres, pero su cruel destino decidió encerrarlo en una isla llena de okamas. Quizá estar tanto tiempo en aquellas condiciones le había calentado la cabeza, había pensado al principio.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que en verdad no eran solo calenturas, sino que mas bien eran emociones, y sentimientos incorrectos hacia otro hombre. En su caso amaba y odiaba a aquel hombre, así es, era su eterno y mejor rival, su nakama, segundo al mando, el ex cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro alias marimo, su marimo.

Eso era lo que más le hería, saber que la persona que amaba (por lo que él sabía) era heterosexual, como él lo había sido alguna vez. Además le preocupaba la reacción que tomaría el marimo cuando se enterara, ya que, por lo que todos sabían, ellos se odiaban.

En el último tiempo Sanji pensaba que las peleas (generalmente ocasionadas por él) eran solo para tener contacto físico con el peliverde. Eso lo estaba preocupando, no quería convertirse en un sicópata, no estaba dispuesto a llegar a tal extremo.


	2. Chapter 2

la verdad es que este fanfic es todo un desafío para mi. Es mi primer yaoi y me cuesta demasiado hacer que los capis duren más, por ello les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, me esforzare en alrgar un poco más los capitulo. E intentaré subir todos lo viernes algunos capitulos.

* * *

Capitulo 2: "aprendiendo a amarte" (parte II)

Decidió concentrarse en lo que se encontraba haciendo, es decir lavar los platos que sus nakamas habían ensuciado recientemente. Pero esto se le comenzó a perecer lento y pesado, sobretodo complicado, ya que el lava platos se encontraba a escasos metros de un ventana; y en ella se veía a nuestro espadachín, como de costumbre entrenando sin polera. Esto hizo que el cocinero del amor, alias cejas de sushi se perdiera en los numerosos músculos del peliverde, su piel de tez morena era impresionantemente atrayente para alguien como el cocinero (y para cualquier persona normal). Las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se esparcían a través de su torso y se perdían en el comienzo de su pantalón negro.

El rubio se estaba volviendo loco, deseaba poder tocar, besar, morder todo aquel cuerpo que lo tenía verdaderamente acalorado, muy acalorado a mi parecer. Sanji estaba seguro que a partir de aquel maldito momento nada volvería a ser como antes, desde el momento que reconoció el sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer hacia su nakamas, las labores rutinarias que tuviera que compartir cerca o en el peor de los casos con él serian realmente difíciles. Y lo más probable es que algún día su cuerpo lo dominara, lo mas probable es que no faltara tanto tiempo para aquello.

Estaba realmente desconcentrado, a tal punto que no se dio cuenta cuando su querida Nami-chan y Robin-swan entraron a la cocina. Tampoco se había percatado de que el plato que anteriormente se encontraba lavando se encontraba en el suelo, y que el cuchillo que ahora se encontraba enjuagando le había hecho numerosos cortes en la mano.

Las chicas, por el contrario lo notaron en seguida. Al observar aquella imagen del cocinero se extrañaron bastante ambas sabían que el muchacho se encontraba raro desde hace un tiempo, que había estado distraído todo el día, y que la última semana se encontraba muy distante. Pero, ninguna de ellas sabía exactamente cual era el motivo o razón por la cual el rubio se encontraba así. Aunque las dos ya tenían sus propias sospechas e hipótesis sobre el cocinero.

Nami fue la quien primero actúo, decidió comenzar por echar un vistazo a la ventana que su nakamas miraba tan interesantemente, pero al hacerlo observo que no había nadie (Zoro ya había terminado de entrenar por aquel día, y se había dirigido a dormir a algún rincón del barco). La pelirroja supuso que el cocinero se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el cielo (aún bastante nublado).

Solo cuando Nami estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Sanji se percató de su presencia, también notó de que Zoro ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde él lo había visto. Notó que había un plato completamente roto a sus pies. Y lo invadió un dolor profundo en una de sus manos. Esta se encontraba llena de sangre, al parecer alguno de los cortes habían sido demasiado profundos.

Quiso disculparse con su querida dama, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sin embargo, ellas entendieron la situación de su compañero, mejor dicho amigo y decidieron ayudarlo a terminar sus tareas. Luego prácticamente obligaron al cocinero a que se fuera a descansar a su habitación. A este no le agrado mucho la idea, pero al final decidió hacerles caso, esa era la mejor solución por el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

disculpen la demora, tenía cosa que hacer, pero bueno aquí va el capi, espero que les guste ... dejen reviews

* * *

Capitulo 3: "Mi Príncipe"

Narra Nami:

No se desde cuando comenzó esta tortura, este sentimiento incontrolable hacia uno de mis nakamas. Mis pensamientos e ideas han cambiado constantemente hacia él, si bien al principio solo era un mujeriego, un chico que podría utilizar para mis beneficios, como a cualquier otro de ellos, con el tiempo comenzaron a cambiar, no solo comencé a fijarme en su físico, que por cierto es bastante atractivo, sin que también en su forma de ser. Comencé a cavar mi propia tumba, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Él siempre cuida de mi, y Robin, seria capaz de dar su vida para salvarnos a alguna de las dos, es bastante caballero, diría que es el hombre más caballeroso que he conocido en mi vida, y es bastante amable, pero también, como cualquier hombre, tiene un orgullo enorme, al que sin duda alguna no quiere dañar por nada en el mundo.

La cosa es que este compañero de aventuras me ha estado atormentando desde ya hace bastante tiempo, no se lo que en verdad me pasa con él, la verdad es que nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, incluso algunos piensan que no tengo corazón. Pero ustedes ya verán que es mentira, ya que por algo estoy sintiendo lo que siento en este momento. Algunos pensaran que es una especie de karma por mis malas acciones, la verdad es que ya había pensado en eso, y creo que es lo más probable. Ya que en mi vida he dañado a muchas personas, y más de alguna de ellas me ha lanzado hechizos y cosas por el estilo, y la verdad es que no creía en ninguna de ellas, pero aquí me ven.

Por él he hecho innumerables cosas que han dañado mi orgullo de mujer, por ejemplo en este momento. Actualmente me encuentro en la puerta del camarote de los muchachos, la verdad es que todos están dormidos en sus respectivas hamacas, y Zoro en su sillón. Robin se encuentra haciendo la guardia. No es la primera vez que hago esto, siempre que a Robin le toca guardia, o cuando me toca a mi, o talvez a él. La cosa es que lo he repetido innumerables veces. Pero hoy será diferente, hoy estoy decidida a acercarme, y tal como he soñado en varias ocasiones, lo besare en sus hermosos labios, aunque se encuentre dormido.

Intento ser lo más sigilosa posible, Sanji estuvo todo el día descansando hoy, la verdad se encontraba muy raro, en la mañana paso algo que nunca creí que pasaría, se le quemo el desayuno, luego por la tarde, mientras lavaba los platos se corto con un cuchillo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Después de ver esto, junto con Robin terminamos sus quehaceres, y lo mandamos a dormir, y cuando le fuimos a dejar su cena, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su hamaca.

En este momento estoy junto a ti, al lado de tu hamaca, si supieras lo hermoso que te vez durmiendo, si pareces todo un ángel, tu cabello brilla con los reflejos de la luna (hay una ventana junto a la hamaca de Sanji), y como siempre tu característico mechón sobre tu ojo izquierdo, aprovecho t sueño para quitarlo de ahí, la verdad es que tu ojo izquierdo es normal. Lo descubrimos en una de las tardes aburridas dentro del Going Merry, esa vez que Luffy nos obligo a amarrarte en una silla, y Zoro se encargo de cortarte el mechón que te cubría el ojo. Desde ese día me dejaste así, y no nos hablaste por un mes.

Te acaricio la cara, despacio. Me gustaría saber que es lo que sueñas, ya que haces unas muecas de agrado demasiado raras, pero a la vez "excitantes", ya no lo soporto más, debes ser mío, sea como sea. Acerco mis labios peligrosamente a los tuyos, es un beso tímido, nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa. Pero es que ya no puedo más, eres demasiado irresistible, no soy la única persona de la tripulación que piensa esto. No sabes lo que me costo sacarle a Zoro sus sentimientos hacia ti, pero tú eres mío, y de nadie más. Espero que te quede claro de ahora en adelante.

Los nervios han disminuido notablemente, me acerco nuevamente hacia ti. Tanto que nuestros labios se rozan. En serio, si vieras lo bellos que te vez durmiendo, parece el cuento de la bella durmientes, claro que es un príncipe durmiente y la princesa que te salva… Mr. Prince, aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que oí eso, y de verdad me pareció muy ridículo, pero verás que ahora es todo lo contrario.

Cargo mis labios sobre los tuyos, despacio dirijo mi lengua hacia ellos, lentamente se abren. Aprovecho de profundizar el beso, realmente estoy en el cielo, me separo rápidamente de ellos, no quiero despertarte, por ningún motivo, me acurruco en tu hamaca, junto a ti. Te beso nuevamente, y te miro, te vez hermoso, eres demasiado perfecto, un milagro de la naturaleza. Y así, mirándote me dormí.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: "Maldito Cupido"

Narra Zoro

Le enojaba su actitud, le molestaba el constante coqueteo hacia las chicas, no es que fuera su asunto, pero debía representar como corresponde a los sombrero de paja. Se le insinuaba a cualquier chica, sin importar si es que estaba cazada, bastaba tener buenas piernas, y unas tetas grandes para que el cejudo se les declarara.

Que va, eso no era lo que en verdad le molestaba. Si bien era cierto que era parte de su molestia, no tenía nada que ver en comparación a su verdadera molestia con el cocinero. Bueno tal vez un poco.

El caso era que estaba realmente furioso consigo mismo, aunque el cocinero no tenía la culpa, todo era _su _culpa y lo sabía, pero echarle la culpa al cocinero lo calmaba un poco, le ayudaba a sentir que no era su culpa.

Tenía claro de que a él le gustaban las mujeres, y lo demostraba cada vez que veía una. Sabía acerca de los sentimientos de la bruja que tenían como navegante hacia Sanji, y eso lo enojaba, le enojaba _sentir culpa._

Sentía culpa por no estar jugándosela por el cocinero, por haber sido derrotado en esta batalla por la navegante sin siquiera haber peleado, sentía miedo a este sentimiento que crecía dentro de él que hacía que cada vez que lo veía se le acelerara el corazón y se le revolviera el estómago. Sentía rabia consigo mismo por haberse permitido enamorarse del cocinero, sentía furia por necesitar de peleas para acercarse a él, su necesidad de insultarlo y golpearlo era la manera de demostrarle afecto, y él tenía bastante amor hacia su nakama.

Aunque le costara admitirlo el cocinero era su debilidad, sentía cariño por toda la tripulación, incluso hacia la vanidosa pelirroja, eran sus amigos, _sus nakamas_, por ellos se sentía culpable al haber encontrado ese sentimiento hacia su compañero.

Por más que luchara contra su mente y su corazón para que dejara de pensar en el rubio no podía, por más que intentaba no amarlo, no quererlo, por más que luchaba para que su cuerpo no se excitara, para no sonrojarse cuando tenía que ayudarlo a fregar los platos, no podía luchar contra su naturaleza.

Su cuerpo deseaba tenerlo cerca, poder tocarlo, besarlo alocadamente, _hacerlo suyo._ Su mente _jugaba_ con él, lo hacia protagonista de las más profundas de sus fantasías, protagonista de sus sueños, su mente le pedía a gritos mirarlo cuando se cambiaban, le pedía las constantes peleas en las que a veces se aprovechaba.

Eso es lo que lo ponía furioso, le enojaba el amor que sentía hacia el rubio, odiaba confundirse cada vez que lo tenía en frente, odiaba pensar mucho en que decirle para después terminar peleando, odiaba sentirse como colegiala, realmente lo odiaba.

Si es que algún día se encontrara por casualidad con cupido lo mataría, todo era su culpa, si él no lo hubiera flechado estaría feliz, podría dormir en paz sin tener miedo de volver a soñar con él.

Por eso su mayor enojo era hacia él, no, su principal enojo era hacia cupido, por haberle hecho perder la cabeza por un imbécil que jamás en su vida lo miraría, por haberlo condenado a sufrir eternamente a causa de eso, por haberlo hecho viajar con los sombreros de paja, por no poder abandonar la tripulación ya que le debía la vida a Luffy, por haberlo enamorado y hacerle sentir que era la peor basura humana por no luchar por el hombre que amaba.

- Maldito cupido-. Dijo apretando lo dientes, mientras se preparaba en comenzar nuevamente el duro entrenamiento del día.

Pero a la vez le agradecía, porque gracias a cupido es que tenía los músculos, porque le daba fuerzas para seguir entrenando para convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, por hacerlo fuerte física y sicológicamente.

* * *

Bueno lamento el retraso, después de mucho pensar en como seguir la historia he decidido que esta es la mejor opción, espero que les guste.

Debo decir que ahora estoy de vacaciones así que tendré tiempo para escribir, y que si me demoro más en subir este fanfic es poque es mi priemer yaoi y me cuesta más escribirlo, se que no es excusa pero espero que me entiendan

Si tienen alguna queja, recomendación, etc, etc, etc no duden en comentarlo... bueno eso. Espero les haya gustado

Atte

Laa_katoo


	5. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
